rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Story of the Skimpfethmonts
Rocky and Boris are trapped in the year, 960 and reunited with Kallie and Mathis Skimpfethmonts and they can help them find their way back, in the present time, Bullwinkle and Casper team up with Natasha to look for their lost friends. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and their Friends are revealed that last time when Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends were in the year 959 to the 2nd millenium, so Hawazaki summons the GOBAC machine with her magic as they help two young witch and warlock to help a baby dragon find her mother. Then suddenly the immortal Friends heard Kibosh and Kaldoor coming and they want to tell them a story about more adventures with Kallie and Mathis. As Kibosh and Kaldoor has begin their story to Huaxing and Shanying and Friends that it’s all started when Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper were walking around in the jungle and then they went into a cave while Boris and Natasha followed, but they see a book about the Skimpfethmonts. Casper doesn’t know who are they, Rocky and Bullwinkle told him that they were looking for it in the year, 959 and help a witch and a warlock to save a mother and a baby dragon from their evil aunt. Then suddenly, Boris and Natasha came and telling them that they’re taking a book to Pottsylvania, but Rocky can’t expect this so he and Boris are fighting with the book anywhere and then suddenly the book has magic and it can trap Rocky and Boris inside of it and taking them to the year, 960. Rocky and Boris are in the year 960 instead of 2000 so they must need Kallie and Mathis Skimpfethmonts’s help to get them back to their own time immediately. Back at the present, Casper and Bullwinkle begin to argue with Natasha about losing their friends while they are fighting with the book but they see it all alone and they can’t find Rocky and Boris so they pick up a book and started searching for them. Back in the year, 960, Rocky and Boris are still lost but they met a kangaroo-dragon and he can take them to Kallie and Mathis so Rocky and Boris hop in his pouch and he treating like a joey. As a kangaroo-dragon fly Rocky and Boris around they see some old familiar villages of elf’s. But down there, Kallie and Mathis came to one of the elf’s and he came to see them and tell them about their parents whose were killed by Maya's dark powers and she also mistreated her niece and nephew so badly and Halkibius Fayen can protect them from their evil aunt. A kangaroo-dragon brings Rocky and Boris to Kallie and Mathis and they told them that they need their help that they we’re fighting with the book of Skimpfethmonts until it’s has magic to trap them to the wrong time and Kallie and Mathis didn’t realize that because once they fight with the book, it can take them to the wrong time. Meanwhile in the present, Casper, Bullwinkle and Natasha still can’t find Rocky and Boris anywhere when suddenly they hear an earthquake so Casper pick up Bullwinkle and Natasha from getting hurt. Casper realize how heavy are Bullwinkle and Natasha so they all fall down and went into a hole and landed. Casper has to signally Kibosh and he arrived and tell him that the problem is the Skimpfethmonts book has magic because once both of them fight with this book it can take them to Skimpfethmonts time. No wonder Casper, Bullwinkle and Natasha can’t find Rocky and Boris because they’re inside of the book of Skimpfethmonts so they need Kallie and Mathis help to get them to their own time. Back in the year, 960, Kallie and Mathis takes Rocky and Boris to see Halkibius and he can find the way to get out of this place before their evil cousin Julien Skimpfethmont will try to destroy them. Then suddenly, Maya’s son, Julien came and then to his cousins that he’s going to capture Rocky and Boris so they will never return home to their own time. Halkibius is very angry so he told him that he will never tricking them and then Julien has begin to capture Rocky and Boris and put them in a jar and fly them away. Kallie and Mathis told Halkibius to go to the present and get Casper, Bullwinkle and Natasha immediately. When Halkibius gets to the present, he then warns Bullwinkle, Natasha, Casper and Kibosh that the evil person is going to capture Rocky and Boris and took them in his jarred so Kibosh wasn’t very happy and he must go back in time and then grabs Julien and demands him to release a fleshy animal and a evil fleshy immediately before he’ll turn him into a rock so Julien release Rocky and Boris from the jarred as he then force Julien to apologize to them and he said he’s sorry like he mean it and they forgive him. After that, Halkibius use his powers to blasts Rocky and Boris back to their own time (after they said goodbye to Kallie, Mathis and a kangaroo-dragon) and then reunited with Casper, Bullwinkle and Natasha and they are so happy to see each other again. Kibosh told them for now on, they don’t ever fight with the book again and they promise so Kibosh returns home. Boris reminds Rocky to keep the book to himself, Bullwinkle and Casper as he and Natasha head back to Pottsylvania so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper took a book back to Whipstaff Manor and have the Ghostly Trios to look at it. After Kibosh finish the story to the immortal Friends, he and Kaldoor disappeared with their magic so Huaxing and Shanying and Friends can watch Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper shows the book to the Ghostly Trios and they live happily ever after! Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes